Welcome to the Country of Clover
by DreamFire6
Summary: Technically, this is a Fruits Basket/Alice in the Country of Clover crossover, but I couldn't find the later in the categories. Anyways, in this story, Alice, Borris, Kyo, and Tohru are minding their own business when they are sucked through a silver orb and thrown into Vivaldi's maze. They meet each other and find out who did this and why. Borris suspects Blood. But did he do it?


"Aw, come on Alice!" Borris complained. "Can't I just hold your hand?"

"No, not in public." Alice sighed. "You know that." Borris grumbled then brightened.

"Let's go somewhere private then!"

"I have a few errands to run." Alice replied. Borris' ears and tail drooped. Alice smiled. "When I'm done, you can come over." Borris perked up immediately.

"Can I come with you, at least?" Borris asked, his eyes narrowing. "I still think that stupid rabbit will somehow find you. He always does." Alice rolled her eyes.

"When are you two going to stop acting like three year olds?"

"As soon as he starts keeping his hands to himself." Alice shook her head and led the way to the first store.

In an alternate dimension, Tohru and Kyo talk about something similar…

They walked hand-in-hand on the beach, going away from the rest of the Sohma family. Tohru, as usual, had a happy smile on her face. Kyo was also smiling, which was rare for him. He smiled more often these days. Except, of course, when around Yuki.

"It's so peaceful here." Tohru observed.

"Yeah. It's nice that that stupid rat isn't lying around anywhere." Tohru laughed.

"You two are ridiculous."

"Hey, it is what it is." Kyo replied. "But I am glad I get to spend some alone time with you." He smiled down at her and squeezed her hand. Tohru blushed and looked into the forest. A flash of white light echoed through the trees. Tohru gasped.

"Did you see that?" she asked.

"See what?" Kyo asked, confused.

"Come on." Tohru pulled Kyo into the woods. A few yards in, they saw a silver orb floating above the ground.

"What is that?" Kyo asked.

"I have no clue." Tohru replied. The orb suddenly flew at them. Kyo shouted and shielded Tohru from the orb. It hit Kyo and surrounded both of them. Tohru was ripped from Kyo's arms and both their visions went black.

Meanwhile…

"Ok. That's everything." Alice said happily, as she carried her bag down the street. Borris walked beside her.

"Does that mean we can get some alone time now?" he asked. Alice grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Borris." She said. She laughed as Borris brightened, his tail whipping back and forth in excitement.

"Just let me drop off my things and then we can-" Alice stopped. Borris stopped beside her and glanced into the ally that she was staring into. "What is that?" she whispered. It was a silver orb. Just floating there in the ally.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to find out." Borris lifted his hand. He was now clutching his gun. Alice gasped. The orb flew at them. Borris shot at it but it just absorbed the bullets.

"Run!" Borris shouted. But it was too late. The orb cloaked around them and everything went dark.

Girls

Tohru groaned and opened her eyes. She stared up at a blue, blue sky with white clouds floating around. She sat up and looked around. Everywhere around her were green hedges at least ten feet tall. About twenty feet away, the wall of hedge split into two paths. Tohru heard another groan and saw another girl lying on the ground.

She wore a long blue and white dress with frilly sleeves. There was a red ribbon in her hair that came to a bow at the top of her head. Her true-blonde hair fanned out beneath her. Tohru knelt beside the girl. The girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Are you alright?" Tohru asked. The girl sat up and put a hand to her head.

"I think so. What happened?"

"I don't know." Tohru answered. The girl gasped.

"Where's Borris?" she looked around frantically.

"Um, who?" Tohru asked.

"Borris, my boyfriend. I was with him when that silver orb attacked us. He tried to protect me but everything went black. And…" the girl stopped.

"There isn't anyone else here except for us." Tohru said quietly. "The same thing happened to me when I was with my boyfriend, Kyo."

"I wonder what's going on." The girl said.

"Do you know where we are?" Tohru asked. The two girls stood and the blonde one looked around.

"This is Vivaldi's maze." The girl said. "Why would we end up here?"

"Who's Vivaldi?" Tohru asked.

"She's the Queen of this land. If we ended up here, then the boys must be somewhere in this maze as well. So if we head into the middle, then we can meet up with them."

"Sounds like a plan." Tohru said with a smile. "Since you know your way around, you should probably take the lead." The girl laughed.

"Ok." She walked to the fork and took the left path. "I'm Alice, by the way."

"Tohru." Tohru replied. "So, tell me about your boyfriend."

"Girl talk, huh?" Alice asked, looking sideways at her. "Well, it would be nice to have a girl to talk to. Ok. Well, his name is Borris and…"

Guys

Borris sat up with a groan. That was a wild ride, whatever that was. He opened his eyes and jumped to his feet. Taking in his surroundings, he growled. What was he doing in Vivaldi's maze? A scent wafted into his nose, making him whip around. Another teenage boy stood not far from him. He wore strange clothing and had…whoa, was that _orange_ hair?

"Who the heck are you?" the guy demanded.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Borris replied.

"Where is Tohru?" the guy asked, his fist curling.

"Who?" Borris asked, his hand inched towards his gun. His tail twitched in anticipation.

"My girlfriend Tohru. What have you done with her?" the guy shouted. He ran at Borris with his fist raised. Borris sidestepped and drew his gun. He fired off a shot but Orange Top was quicker than Borris had anticipated. Orange Top smacked his fist into Borris' jaw, making Borris stumble backwards. Borris upped his game and used his cat speed to pin Orange Top to the ground.

"I don't know who you are or who you're looking for but I'm not going to put up with your crap because I have to find my own girlfriend. Now shut up or I'm going to put a bullet through your skull!" Orange Top quit struggling and just glared at him. "I'm going to let you up now. And then maybe we can talk." Orange Top didn't say anything so Borris stood, his gun still pointed at Orange Top's head.

"Ok, how did you get to Clover?" Borris asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Orange Top said.

"Clover, how did you get here?" Borris asked again, losing patience.

"Look, all I know is that a silver ball through itself at me and Tohru and then I woke up here without her."

"That thing got you to?" Borris lowered his gun and shook his head. "What the heck is going on here?"

"Can we just go look for Tohru?" Orange Top asked, walking to a path.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you." Borris said, looking around. "Vivaldi keeps her jaguars down that way."

"What?" Orange Top jumped away from the path.

"Alice knows that if we ever get separated in here, we'll meet up in the middle." Borris said. "So I'd bet if we went to the middle, we'd find Alice and your girl."

"Good. As long as we don't run into another person with ears." Orange Top grumbled. "Are those even real?" Borris froze and then cursed.

"That stupid rabbit. I'll bet he's in here looking for Alice to! I thought I could smell his Prime Minister stench."

"What are you talking about?" Orange Top wondered aloud.

"Just follow me." Borris growled. He bolted down the path on the left, leaving Orange Top to follow on his heels.

Girls

"Whew." Alice said, wiping a little bit of sweat from her forehead. "We made it."

"Yep, and the boys should hopefully be here soon." Tohru said, looking around. They stood in the center of the maze. The hedges around them were cleanly cut and made a Heart shape around them. On the ground in the very center, there was a giant red Heart.

"So, what now?" Tohru asked, looking disappointed. Alice was also a little disappointed. Then she shook it off; the boys would get there soon enough.

"Well, I guess-"

"ALICE!" another voice screamed. Alice turned to see Peter running towards her. Alice stepped out of the way, pulling Tohru with her. Peter flew right passed them.

"Peter? What are you doing here?" Alice asked, slightly annoyed.

"I heard that you'd disappeared so I came to find you." Peter replied. "Oh, my sweet! I'm sorry you were whisked away from me. I promise it won't happen again." Peter stepped towards Alice but stopped when a gunshot rang through the air.

"Take one more step, rabbit, and the next shot will go through you head." Alice turned to see Borris pointing a gun strait at Peter. A guy with orange hair stood behind him.

"Borris!" Alice cried happily.

"Kyo!" Tohru cried with delight.

"Did he touch you Alice?" Borris growled as he and the orange kid -Kyo- walked over to the girls. Kyo swept Tohru into a hug and Borris placed an arm around Alice's waist while keeping her behind him.

"No Borris." Alice said with a smile, squeezing his arm.

"Dang, I would have loved to put a bullet in him." Borris said, glaring at the P.M. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Mangy feline." He muttered. Borris' grip on his gun tightened. Alice new this would get dangerous soon if she didn't step in, so she stepped in front of Borris, placed her hands on his face, and kissed him gently. Borris was surprised for a second, then he re-placed his gun and wrapped his arms around Alice, pressing closer. Alice broke away smiling, her face flushed.

"I missed you." She said. Borris blushed and smiled. He buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I am never letting you go again." He vowed. Alice laughed.

"So what now?" Alice heard Tohru ask. Borris held her for a moment longer and the released all but one of her hands.

"Now, we figure out why the heck you guys were brought here." Borris said.

"Introductions first!" Alice cried. "Tohru, this is my boyfriend Borris. Borris, this is m new friend Tohru."

"This is my boyfriend Kyo." Tohru flushed a little when she mentioned boyfriend. "Kyo, this is my friend Alice."

"I guess you guys know each other then?" Alice asked, looking at Borris.

"Not on a first name basis." He answered. "Orange Top was too insistent on finding Tohru that he skipped the introductions." Kyo's eyes tightened.

"Don't call me Orange Top!" he roared.

"Hey, what about me?" Peter called.

"No one cares about you, rabbit." Borris said.

"Borris!" Alice scolded. She turned to the other two. "This is Peter. He's the Prime Minister." Peter bowed.

"A pleasure." He said.

"Hello." Tohru said with a shy smile.

"My advice," Borris said to Kyo, "Don't let him near her." He looked pointedly at Tohru. "The P.M.'s got grabby paws." Kyo's eyebrows rose and he glared at Peter. Alice looked between Borris and Kyo and remembered what Tohru had told her about Kyo's family curse. She started to laugh. The boys looked at her like she went crazy.

"What?" Tohru asked.

"I…just…remembered what you told me." Alice said, looking between Kyo and Borris again. Tohru looked puzzled and then a grin stretched across her face and she began to giggle.

"What are you laughing about?" Kyo asked. The two of us just continued to giggle. Borris turned me around to face him.

"Alice, if you don't tell me, you're going to get it later." He said seriously. Heat rushed to Alice's face and she looked at Tohru.

"Well, while we were separated, we had some girl time." Alice began. "And with us being girls, we talked about you two. And Tohru shared some very interesting information about Kyo." Kyo looked at Tohru with surprise and a little bit of horror flashed across his eyes.

"It wasn't anything bad, I promise." Tohru said, blushing.

"No, just ironic." Alice said, laughing again.

"Alice." Borris warned.

"Okay, okay." She said, taking a deep breath. "You're both cats." Tohru grinned as Alice reached up and rubbed Borris' ear. He smiled slightly and rewarded her with a soft purr. Once Alice removed her hand, Borris straightened.

"Wait, how is he a cat?" Borris asked. Tohru giggled.

"Well, he used to turn into a cat every time a girl outside his family hugged him." Tohru explained. "It was like a family curse, but it broke so he doesn't do that anymore."

"Weird." Borris said.

"Says the guy with ears and a tail." Alice pointed out. Borris just smiled.

"We'd love to stay and chat, but we need to be getting home now." Kyo said.

"Well, we need to do now is find out how to get you back home." Borris said.

"Maybe Blood will know how." Alice suggested. Borris' eyes tightened. "Let's go to the castle and find him."

"I see no other solution." Peter said.

"Fine." Borris said. "But I want all three of you to stay right with me. I don't trust that Hatter."

"Where are we off to?" Tohru asked.

"The Hatter Mansion." Borris replied. And they started off, Alice and Borris leading the way.


End file.
